Fathers Day
by wingnutdawn
Summary: The four youngest Weasleys give their Father a slightly unusual gift. It is up to him what he ultimately receives.


**Fathers Day**

"So what do we get Dad for Fathers Day? Asked Ginny who was looking at the calender. "I haven't got a clue as to what he would like to get other than something to do with Muggles."

"Well, there are batt-er-ees, but he has so many of them." mused Ron as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head."I wonder, as to what muggle thingy we could get for Dad that would be different that would be different from what he already has."

Ginny thought out loud."Mom is making him his favourite meals that day and has promised not to get mad at him for that whole day ...even if he wants to mess around with his muggle artefacts collection."

Ron leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his hands cupping his face as he thought. "The twins tried to get the old car back from the forbidden forest but it didn't want to come back."

"It tried to get them killed." said Ginny. "I think it is still a little ticked about the whomping willow incident."

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT OR HARRYS THAT IT LANDED IN THE WILLOW." Yelled Ron, as his face reddened. "IT STOPPED AND FELL ON ITS OWN!"

."Calm yourself Ron." Ginny said calmly, "anyway, I don't think the car would be in any shape to be riding in now, it has been wild too long."

"Yeah well it had been worth a try anyway." muttered Ron as he leaned his elbows on the table and cupped his hands around his chin. "At least they had an idea."

"We could always get him a card." said Ginny. "It isn't exactly a new idea but it lets him know we are thinking of him."

"That's been done to death Ginny." snapped Ron. He suddenly stopped and said . "Wait a mo' lets get the twins on this, why not a card that transforms into what he would really like to have?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Fine then lets find out if Fred and George will help us and make it."

The twins were busy tossing some pranking ideas to each other when their two young siblings found them.

"Interesting idea little Ronnikins." the twins said thoughtfully."We could conceivably market it if this works"

"DONT CALL ME RONNIEKINS" yelled Ron as he glared at the twins who were grinning back at him.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Meanwhile Arthur was feeling tired and hot as he left the ministry and apparated home to the burrow.

"This heat is awfull" he told Molly as he came through the door. "I could use a cooling charm every fifteen minutes and it still wouldn't last long enough to make me feel comfortable." He cast a cooling charm on himself and sighed.

"You will exhaust your magic if you keep it up. Go lie down on the sofa in the living room. It is a little cooler in there." Molly told him firmly. "Though not by much." she muttered under her breath as she set to work making supper.

Arthur did as she told him and it was not long before he fell into a heat induced stupor and slept. Molly checked on him and materilized some very cold cloths and wiped his face down to cool him off. He shifted a little and opened his eyes. "I don't know if it is because i'm getting older or what but it seems like spring and summer is getting hotter every year."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ron, Ginny and the twins looked at the finished product with pride. It seemed to be a simple fathers day card witha picture on the front of the golden fountain that stood promently in the Atrium . The jets of water from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears gushed into the pool beneath them.

"Well that is a beautiful wishing card." said George. "Great Idea Ronnikins."

"DON"T CALL ME RONNIEKINS." Ron yelled again as the twins once again grined at each other.

"Amazing what we can accomplish when we put our minds together ." said Fred and George.

"You didn't add any pranking spells to the card." asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Of course not, dear Ginny. " the twins said with smirks on their faces. "After all it is for Dad, and it will ultimately be up to him as to what the card gives him."

Ron grinned, "I suppose dad will wish for more muggle batteries and plugs. You know how fond he is of collecting them."

"Mom would kill him for sure. She won't even go near the shed anymore for fear of having all that Muggle junk fall on her." said Ginny.

"I bet Dad will wish for something made by Muggles anyway." said Ron. "Mom did promise not to get mad at him for playing with his Muggle stuff on Fathers day. She didn't say anything about the day after though."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

On Fathers day Molly set the table with Arthurs favourite foods and placed the envelope that held the card near Arthurs plate along with the other gifts that he received by Owl from Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

After opening the gifts from his eldest three sons, Arthur opened the envelope and pulled out the card and looked at the moving photo, he heard the voices of the twins, Ron and Ginny speaking in unison.

_Within this card is many possibilities _

_To be revealed with a wish._

_Choose wisely, for only one will be granted_

_with love for our Dad _

_George and Fred_

_Ron and Ginny._

_"_My goodness, that is very unusual." exclaimed Molly. "I hope it isn't a Prank card."

"I don't know. But if the twins are behind it anything could be possible." said Arthur as he gazed at the picture on the front of the card.

"Well what would you wish for?" asked Molly with curiosity.

"I don't really know Mollycuddles." Arthur said as he set the card up in front of him. As he ate he thought for a while and couldn't think of anything that he really wanted considering he was quite satisfied with the way everything was in his life, except for the infernal heat wave. He didn't think anything could be done about that except for the cooling spells they kept using. "Do you think that card would grant a wish to be able to keep cool without having to exhaust our magic?"

Moly cast the next cooling spell. "I don't know. Too bad there isn't a cooling spell that would stay active longer than the ones we have."

"All right, How about if I wish for something that would keep the whole burrow cool?" asked Arthur as he wiped his sweat soaked face with a cool cloth.

"What could you wish for that would do that?" asked Molly.

"I think the Muggles have a system that would keep us..."

"ARTHUR, how much Muggle stuff do you want here. You know that most of it is junk."

Arthur looked at ther sadly and then traced his finger around the pattern in the cloth covering the wooden table. "I know." he said softly. " but if I could I would wish for something that would cool our home down, but as you say it probably wouldn't work, and I would have wasted my wish."

Molly bit her tongue as she felt bad about spouting off. She took a deep breath and hugged him as she whispered. "The radio works on magic and it was a muggle invention, so was the car ..." she paused as she remembered that they did not have the car any longer since that fateful day when Ron and Harry took it to Hogwarts. She shouldn't have reminded Arthur of the trouble they had got into over the fact that Arthur had turned it into a flying car. " I just don't know if we could get lucky and have anything else muggle that would be usefull."

Arthur sighed and said, "Nevertheless It would have been nice to have something to keep us cooler during the really hot spells we have been having ...I wish it was possib..."

Suddenly the air around them became cold and there was a funny sound outside the burrow along with something that looked like a bunch of pipes and grates appearing in strategic places all over the burrow.

A booklet fell down in front of Arthur who picked it up and read "Central air? The best way to keep your home cool." He looked puzzled as he looked at the square box thingy on the cover that had what looked like blades inside it.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other in surprise and Molly took courage in hand and placed her hand in front of the grate that had appeared just under her shelves and noticed a tiny handle in the middle with little slots on either side.

"There is cold air blowing from this, this...!" she exclaimed. She moved the handle and noticed that the little slots moved so the cool air could blow in a different direction.

They both peaked outside where the funny sound was coming from and found a large square box that was cheerfully humming away. They looked down at the top of it and saw a fan turning like mad.

"It definitely is Muggle magic ... not of the wizarding variety." said Arthur slowly.

"How does it work?" asked Molly nervously as she stared at the boxy contraption.'"

"Who cares? Obviously it is a electrickity thing the Muggles came up with to beat the heat and I think we better Owl the children and tell them that their gift is very much appreciated." Arthurs eyes shone as he looked at Molly. "Don't you think?"

Molly gazed at the booklet that Arthur clutched in his hand. "Yes dear. I wonder what that has to say about working this ... what did you say they call it?"

Arthur looked down at the front of the little booklet. "Central Air."

"Yes that's it."

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Ron , Ginny and the twins were somewhat confused as they read the thank you letter that they received from their father.

"Now what kind of wish was that?" asked Ron. To have cold air in the Burrow? Especially now when the weather is so nice and warm."

"I don't know but they now have something Muggles created called Central Air running all through the Burrow." said George. "He says Mom loves it too."

"They say they have to go outside if they want to warm up and wear heavy sweaters inside to keep off the chill!" Fred continued. "Dad has a slight cold from it but he says he still likes it."

"I told you he would want something that had something to do with Muggles." said Ron, "Though it is strange that Mom likes this muggle thing too."

"Parents.! Go figure." said Ginny.


End file.
